


An Unlikely Jock

by aikou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Humor, I mean nerd ned canon but you know, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Its just a thing because i want it to be, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd!Ned, Peter still has powers and ben is still alive, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, dont worry it gets resolved, jock!Peter, no spiderman, technically, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikou/pseuds/aikou
Summary: Somehow it happened along the line of fate that Peter Parker never became Spider-Man. He got the powers sure, but his uncle never died, never feeling like he needed to have the responsibility of saving people. Peter felt more like a freak than a hero. With Ben still alive, he pushes Peter, a trans boy, to involve himself into sports. While Peter is still extremely smart, he's now considered a jock due to his skills in sports thanks to his powers. It takes till junior year for Peter and Ned to become friends, and it's an awkward friendship until a sleepover ensues. Or maybe the sleepover makes it more awkward? Feelings shift and change between them either way. And what happens when Peter finds out his friend is being bullied by some of his own teammates?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Michael :) I deleted my last fic because i just lost interest in it and tbh i didn't feel it was as good as it could have been. Now here I am with the AU nobody asked for....except for Sol

Peter was showering after practice with the rest of his team. They had a competition tomorrow and everyone was buzzing with an air of excitement, even if everyone felt drop dead tired. It was almost like a second wind.

Peter thought to himself, not partaking in any of his teammates' conversations, quietly getting dressed. Flash, one of the most annoying of his team members, gave Peter a loud smack against his ass. Peter jumped and immediately went to protect himself from more abuse, but the deed was already done.

“Hey Parker, nice job tripping during our relays.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Nice job on being last in the relays, you couldn't even beat your own time.”

Flash visibly was angered by Peter's comment, but he didn't say anything back. The coach said if they got into any more fights they'd both get kicked off the team.

Peter and Flash were every definition of rivals, and have been since freshman year, now they were juniors.

If Peter didn't know any better, he'd say Flash was in love with him. But he did know better. He was Bi. He knew when a guy liked him. At least he was pretty sure. Wait did Flash like him? No, no he's probably the most painfully straight person Peter knew.

Peter put his binder and underwear on quickly and fumbled putting his pants on. He was fast but he still struggled with his clumsiness. 

Everyone continued with their conversations and Peter went through his mental checklist of things he needed to get done. He had a physics test he needed to study for, a calculus project, and he was also invited to hang out with Ned after practice. 

Shit, he forgot about Ned.

Peter quickly sent a text out to Ned saying he would be late due to some homework, but he was still coming over.

Ned immediately responded and Peter felt a pang of guilt knowing Ned was probably waiting on his text.

Ned and Peter had been friends since freshman year. It was an odd friendship, but a good one nonetheless. They were both interested in the same things academically wise, engineering, chemistry, the works. But that's where their similarities really stopped. 

Ned was very much a nerd. A huge one at that. Peter liked Star Wars but Ned loved Star Wars. Ned loved Legos and video games and comics. Peter didn't hate those things but he preferred to focus on studies and his sports. He could be considered a nerd as well but because he was so good at sports, not to toot his own horn, people considered him a jock.

Ned and Peter didn't hang out much outside of school, and Peter felt bad about that. He initiated the hanging out, but he had a problem of being late or canceling. A lot. And it was never on purpose, Peter was just dealing with studies on top of sports. Ned had his own extracurricular activities as well, and Peter had no idea how Ned was able to have so much free time.

Although, it felt great everytime they hung out, even though it was far and in between. Peter always had something on his mind, checklists upon checklists of things to do, but when he was with Ned it stopped. Peter felt genuinely happy listening to Ned talk even if Peter had no idea what he was talking about half the time. He felt free to do or say whatever he wanted around Ned. 

Peter walked home the same route he always did and made sure to make it the same pace as always. He passed the same shops, saw the same people that also walked the same route at the same time. Arriving at his aunt's apartment, he closes the door and locks and unlocks it three times. He wipes his feet off on the mat three times, right, left, right. He would usually then haul into his room and strip off school, and get into more comfortable clothes. But Ned was there.

He loudly greeted whoever was there, it was unknown if May was even there, with her shifts and all. He paused and heard shuffling from his room. Peter slowly entered his room and saw Ned sitting on his bed and they stared at each other for what was more than an awkward amount of time. It was always awkward at first when they talked or hung out.

Ned spoke first.

“Hey, Peter,”

Peter exhaled.

“Hi, Ned,”

“Did you finish all of your homework?”

“Yeah I got everything done, so we can actually hang out instead of studying…..nerd.”

Peter held his breath making that joke. It was a joke and he hoped his tone passed over well.

Ned broke into a grin and Peter couldn't help but do the same.

“You're the nerd! Mr. ‘I have all A's in my college-level classes and am a talented sports person’.”

Peter’s heart fluttered and he felt light and happy. He realized he had been standing in the doorway of his bedroom for a few minutes now. He schluffed off his sports bag, his backpack, and his coat that he wears after practice. Peter approached Ned and awkwardly sat next to the boy and they were silent again. Peter didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them again, he wanted to have fun!

“So what do you want to do?”

Ned took a thoughtful look.

“We did something I like last time….why don't you pick?”

Peter took the thoughtful look for himself now. What he wanted to do was nothing really. He just wanted to, well, hang out? Like do nothing, enjoy each other's presence. 

“Well I was thinking….,” Peter began. Ned looked onto Peter, intently waiting for Peter's suggestion. “We could do nothing?” 

Ned looked slightly bummed, but tried to feign indifference. 

“Not like nothing nothing! But like….I just want to….hang you know? Chill out….don't you ever just chill out?”

“Peter,” Ned began, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder “I have never been chill once in my life.”

Ned's answer shocked Peter and he was silent looking at Ned. Ned had a stone solid face of seriousness that soon burst out into laughter. Peter couldn't help but laugh as well, it was infectious and Ned was funny.

“So what, you wanna play like sleepover games? Talk about boys and gossip?”

Peter's heart caught in his throat at ‘talk about boys’. He knew it was just a joke but Peter couldn't help but get anxious at that. Trying to subside the anxiety Peter let out a giggle that sounded strained. He cleared his throat.

“Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep overrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not mean to write peter that gay so early on but. It just happened

Peter and Ned sat on the floor of Peter’s room, cross-legged and engrossed in their conversation. They found a lot of things to talk about now that they were getting to know each other better. 

“So like, I know nothing about sports. And I’m interested in hearing your point of view on sports and like….doing sports? Wow, English doesn’t want to cooperate today.”

Peter laughed, he was having fun and feeling loose. He felt that way again, that way where he had nothing bogging him down and he was just in the moment.

“No, no, you’re fine. Oh gosh ok uh well...there’s….a lot,” Peter realized the only reason he even did sports was due to the spider bite, and his weird powers, and there was no way he was telling Ned. Maybe. “I started sports late in life….beginning of high school actually...my Uncle Ben pushed for me to do some type of sport, go out, be social, get exercise….so I decided to do running.”

“Ok like I get it, running is exercise, but how in the world is running a sport? As I said, I know nothing about sports.”

Peter laughed again, even though nothing about Ned’s statement was funny. Weird.

“Uh well, I guess running on its’ own isn’t a sport, but we do relays. Like we race against each other and different schools and such. Racing is a sport. Side note, I don’t consider Nascar racing a sport, and I never will.”

That time Ned laughed at Peter’s statement, which he didn’t consider funny. Maybe it was just something in the air.

“So you race? Like dogs?” Ned asked a grin was wide on his face.

Peter broke out laughing full volume at that comment.

“I guess, but I think it’s illegal to bet on racing high school kids,”

“Dude, dude, dude, what if there was an underground bet pool between the PTO moms and their kids?”

A beat of silence, then both of them erupted into laughter and then ended up lying on the floor from laughing so hard.

It took both of them a while to calm back down enough to talk regularly. When they did, Ned and Peter both stared at each other in silence. If Ned was anything like Peter, a million questions were going through his mind.

“Ok, ok, ok, I know I just asked you a question, but let me follow up,”

Ned cleared his throat and Peter came to attention, wanting to make sure he heard every word that was to come out of Ned's mouth.

“Have sports made you popular? Like are you a ‘popular’ kid?” Ned asked, using air quotes around the word popular.

Peter felt his face instantly fall, and he could see Ned noticed as well.

“Not in a good way,” Peter mumbled.

Peter couldn’t meet Ned’s eyes any longer and a silence fell between them. 

“Can I ask what you mean by that?” Ned asked, just above a whisper.

Peter nodded his head and let his eyes meet Ned’s again.

“I’m good at what I do, for the most part. I’m a fast runner, and I do well on a team. I garnered some attention and….no pun intended….when it came out I was trans, there was a lot of backlash from parents of teammates, and some coaches on other teams. They didn’t feel like it was right for me to be on the boy’s team and even less right to use the same locker room. My team already knew and everyone….mostly everyone, was completely fine with it. But it was bound to spread through the school and everyone had an opinion about me, and no one even really knows me.”

More silence. Peter searched Ned’s face for any sign of, well, anything.

“I didn’t know you were trans.”

Peter was taken aback by that statement.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Peter replied honestly. 

“Let's change the subject, I'm sorry to bring up something so hurtful,”

“No, no it's ok!” Peter blurted “I'm glad I'm more open with you now.” Peter's mind flashed to his powers and he was still unsure of if he could tell Ned or not. He really wanted to.

Ned smiled a smile Peter had never seen before and Peter thought that maybe he was feeling butterflies in his stomach.

“Uhm, how about some simple get to know you questions,” Ned started “We've been talking a while but we never went over the basics.”

“The basics?”

“Yeah, Yeah you know. What's your favorite color, favorite food, etcetera, etcetera.”

Peter thought for a moment, thinking about what question he wanted to ask. Of course, he wanted to ask Ned all questions ever, but he didn't think it was possible.

“Alright,” he began “Ned….what's your last name?”

Ned went to groan out an ‘oh my god’ but Peter silenced him.

“Hey, hey, hey! I'm not good with names ok? I'm better with faces.”

‘Especially when the faces are so cute,’ Peter thought.

“You can't see the face of covalent bonds,” Ned quipped. 

A smile cracked onto both of their faces.

“Hey, chemistry is different alright? And hey, don't we all learn our teachers by their last names? That's right, checkmate.”

Ned heaved a fake heavy sigh.

“It's Leeds.”

For some reason, Peter absolutely loved that last name.

“Leeds….I bet you take the lead, huh?”

And even wider grin cracked over Peter's face as he watched Ned's own register the joke.

“Oh, I bet you wish you knew, huh!” 

Both the boys erupted into giggles at the stupid joke. Ned went to ask his question, but Peter interrupted him.

“Ah, ah, ah, you asked two questions in a row. So now I get to ask two questions in a row to make it even.”

Ned did a fake groan with a giggly smile on his face.

“Okayyyy, go, go!”

“Alright, sheesh! Don't rush me ‘okayyyyy’?”

Peter cleared his throat.

“What's your favorite color?”

Ned and Peter went on asking each other basic questions and going off on random tangents for so long that Aunt May had gotten home while Ned was still there. 

When Peter heard the door unlocking and May greeting Peter, he looked at his phone to see the time was 7 PM.

“Oh crap! It got really late,” Peter directed his attention to Ned “Are you ok? You're not in trouble are you?”

Ned was about to answer when May was approaching Peter's door.

“Peter honey, is Ned still here?”

She opened his door to find them both sitting on the floor.

“Yes ma'am, but he may need to leave soon,” Peter looked at Ned “Or maybe….he can stay the night?” He asked both of them.

Ned checked his own phone.

“I've been checking in with my mom over text and I'm not in trouble don't worry,” Ned answered, “and my mom would prefer I'd stay the night since now it's so late?” 

It was more of a question than a statement from Ned. Him wanting to stay the night as well made Peter very excited for some reason.

May paused to think, but it was obvious she didn't take too long to make a decision. 

“If Ned's mom doesn't mind then I don't care.” There was a tired tone to her voice but Peter could also hear the smug happiness in her voice.

Peter had never really….had anyone spend the night. He was never asked but he wasn't comfortable with it anyway. But for some reason, he felt perfectly fine with Ned. Maybe it was his squishy exterior. 

Peter whooped in excitement and both Ned and May laughed. Peter realized he didn't see or hear Ben come in at the same time as May when she got home.

“Hey May?” Peter questioned, “Where’s Ben?”

May raised her voice as she left the doorway to Peter’s room, “He said he took a late shift, he'll be home when both of you are asleep!”

Peter turned to Ned and spoke in a hushed tone.

“That’s code for no staying up too late”

Ned giggled and copied Peter’s hushed voice.

“Awww, no pillow fights and talking about boys?”

Both of them stilled and time seemed to stop for a few minutes but it had only been seconds. Peter, the fastest one, grabbed onto the nearest pillow. Ned, the heftier one, was able to take the pillow from Peter’s grasp with enough momentum. Peter quickly went to grab for another farther pillow, but within that time he was left vulnerable and was viciously beaten with the first pillow. Peter couldn’t help but yelp, and he would've been embarrassed by said yelp if he wasn’t having so much fun. While Ned’s beatings were vicious, he didn’t have as much stamina as Peter did, so when the hits slowed and lessened, Peter revolted with his own beatings. While Peter’s hits weren’t as strong and hefty, he was faster and got more hits in and for longer. But in the end, both boys were quickly tiring themselves out and were just beating the shit out of each other at the same time, with equal hitting forces. Peter then threw his pillow at Ned and Ned did the same to Peter. 

Peter collapsed onto the floor in a dramatic fashion, and Ned copied him again, and they both giggled with labored breaths. 

Peter checked the clock and saw it was 8:30 now on a school night. Peter asked Ned if he needed to borrow any of Ben’s clothes for pajamas and/or school. Ned declined and showed Peter that he had extra clothes in his bag. Peter wasn’t going to question it now, but he’d get back to that later. 

Both the boys made their lunches for the next day, arranged their outfits, brushed their teeth, and got everything else ready for bed. One problem though was that Peter had a bunk bed, so they’d have to figure out who got what bed.

Peter rock-paper-scissored Ned for the bottom bunk and one. But by the look on Ned’s face, it looked like he was going to throw up.

“Is everything ok?” Peter asked.

Ned looked at Peter, then the bed, then to Peter, then at his feet. Ned mumbled something under his breath that was inaudible.

“Huh?”

“I said,” Ned looked up, his face was red, “I’m afraid of heights.”

Realization dawned on Peter and he couldn’t help but let out a high pitched ‘Oh!’

Peter walked over to the beds and gestured to the bottom bunk.

“All yours,” he said.  
Ned’s face lit up, and it looked like he was about to cry at the same time.

“Thank you!” Ned said, and he gave Peter a quick hug.

Peter was stunned. He hadn’t had a hug from someone that wasn’t his family in a very long time. He turned down hug offers due to his chest, but Ned already knew, so it shouldn’t matter right? 

Ned didn’t seem to notice Peter’s reaction to the hug, so Peter went ahead and turned the lights off and got in his own bunk bed. 

Both the boys lay in silence, and somehow, maybe through his weird superpowers, Peter could tell Ned was still awake, even after that exhausting battle.

“Hey, Ned?”

“Yeah, Peter?”

“Don’t be embarrassed about the heights thing. It’s ok.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

“Oh and Ned?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something embarrassing too?”

“Of course!”

Peter’s heart was hammering in his chest so hard he could hear it in his ears.

“I like guys.”

There was a short sentence of silence between them. 

“That’s ok Peter.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after sleep over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is such a fluffy chapter, I'll be getting to plot-heavy chapters starting next

Peter woke up to find Ned still fast asleep in the bunk below him. He used his stickiness to hang over the railing from his bed. He usually only did that when he was needing to think, never to get a better look at a guy who had stayed that night. That sounded weird.

Seeing Ned though made everything from last night flood back, especially the part where he told Ned he liked dudes. Telling Ned he had weird spider powers would have been a million times better than that!

Most likely, anyway.

Ned stirred in the bunk below and Peter quickly unstuck himself and landed quietly next to Ned. While he was quiet he still made a thudding noise which woke Ned up. 

The boy's eyes were bleary and he could hardly make out any clear shapes yet he could register someone was standing next to his bed. 

He wasn't in his bed?

Someone was standing over him and he wasn't in his bed and for that matter, his house.

Panic shot through Ned as he quickly blinked his eyes trying to remember where he was and what happened. When he saw Peter more clearly standing in front of him his nerves calmed and he took a deep breath.

While Peter was watching Ned wake up he stood silent and stiff. He didn't exactly mean to land next to Ned but he also didn't want Ned to see that he was sticking from his railing, hanging upside down, and staring at him. Now he was just staring at him.

Ned sat up and blinked a final time registering the situation. 

Both boys stared at each other silently.

Peter felt like he was going to burst he was so nervous and embarrassed he didn't know what to say. Ned was to no ends confused and still half asleep.

“Good morning,” Ned said finally.

His voice was full of sleep still and had a deep gravel to it that made Peter's stomach do flips.

“Morning,” Peter squeaked out.

“Why did I wake up to you staring at me?” Ned asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Peter’s stomach made another flip, but instead of sticking the landing, it made a major flop.

“I, uh, well,” Peter began to look for something that was at least a half-truth.

“I woke up, and was worried I woke you up from my moving around, and so I was making sure you were still asleep.”

Ned was silent, it was evident he was thinking the explanation through. Seeming to be satisfied with the explanation, Ned moved from under the covers of Peter’s bed and sat on the edge. He stretched his arms over his head, which brought on a yawn and a peek of his stomach from stretching. 

Peter felt like a 1800s pilgrim getting antsy over the slight exposure of skin.

Both of them began to smell food being cooked in the kitchen and both of their attention went towards that. 

“Uncle Ben’s cooking breakfast!” 

Peter made sure he was dressed enough to leave the room and checked Ned as well. Peter went for the door before turning back and realizing he had not explained himself.

“Uhm, would you like some breakfast, Ned? My uncle makes the best breakfast there is,” Peter whispered to Ned “It’s because May isn’t the one who cooked it. She makes wonderful dinners, but breakfast she somehow messes up.”

Ned cracked a grin and nodded, getting up from the bed and following Peter.

The boys followed the smell to the kitchen where Ben was cooking. Once the older man saw the two boys, his scrunched up focused face shifted into a bright smile.

“Peter!”

Ben turned off the burner he was using and hugged Peter with as much strength possible, almost hurting the boy. Peter giggled and hugged back, and held the hug for a solid few seconds. They both let go and stepped back. 

“Who’s your friend Peter?” Ben gestured to Ned.

Peter turned to Ned and introduced him.

“This is my uh friend Ned. We don’t have a lot in common, but he’s really cool and very smart.”

“Ah, I take it you’re not a sportsman then eh?”

“Hah, you could say that,”

Ben gave a hearty chuckle and pat Ned’s shoulder. 

“Well boys, breakfast is done. I don’t know if you have any dietary needs Ned, but we have other things I can make if you need anything,”

Ned shook his head.

“No sir, I can eat everything you made, and wow, you made a lot,”

Ben laughed again.

“I don’t usually get to make breakfast for Peter and May, but when I do I like to go all out. Only the best for my number one and two,”

May eventually came out of her room as well and everyone sat at the table eating breakfast and talking lively. For the first time in a while, Peter felt really truly at home. 

There were many moments in Peter’s life where he felt like he needed to go home, needed to go home but he was home. There was nowhere else he could call a home but with May and Ben. But for some reason, Ned being there with him, eating with him like a family, it felt right. Like everyone was right where they were supposed to be.

-

Peter and Ned were in Peter’s room again. Ned was waiting on his mom to pick him up, and internally, both the boys were dreading it, but neither of them would say it out loud. There was something about it that saying it would make Peter feel out of place. Of course, he enjoyed spending time with his friend, but Ned made it different. It was probably their conversation from last night that had Peter feeling odd. That reminded Peter.

“Hey, Ned?”

“Yeah, Peter?”

“Can you forget what I said last night? About...about liking guys. I was just trying to make you feel better about the height things and...just...just forget it ok. I’ll forget about the height thing as well.”

Ned’s face looked hurt and Peter instantly regretted saying what he did.

“Peter….I would never….I would never tell anyone that. Unless you wanted me to, but other than that I wouldn’t tell anyone. I know you were making me feel better, and guess what, you did. I know that was super personal and it was the same for me too, I don't tell anyone about my heights fear. Please don’t regret telling me that. We’re friends remember?”

Ned took hold of Peter’s hands looked into his eyes.

“Please?”

Peter’s stomach was doing flips again, and god how could he say no to that.

Peter sighed and hung his head.

“Ok,” he began, “Ok, ok ok ok. Only because I trust you, Ned. You are my friend, you’re right. I will also not tell anyone about your heights fear, because we’re friends.”

They both smiled at each other, feeling a weight lifted between them. Nedgot a text and went to look at it, his smile changing to a frown.

“I have to go…,”

Peter frowned as well.

“See at school on Monday…,”

“See you…,” Ned grabbed his things and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a runner so i am sorry if i explain track badly

The weekend seemed to drag on for longer than usual. Peter wasn’t exactly sure what it was that made it feel that way. But the weekend went on just as life went on. Sometimes Peter begged for the weekend and sometimes Peter begged for the weekend to end, it was one of the latter weekends. 

He at least got to spend some time with Ben and May before they went off to their jobs with wacky hours. May had night shifts, which was understandable, but Ben just took whatever shift he could get, so it was always a toss-up.

Peter lay on his bed. The one Ned slept in. No one else had ever slept in his bed before, and Peter felt weird about that.

-

Monday morning Peter walked to school. He went the same route he always did, he found it was the fastest way. He could've ran if he wanted to, he definitely had the stamina, but he didn't want to seem like an overachiever. To whom he was referring to, he didn't know, but in his head, he had to make sure he kept an appearance. He also didn't want to show up to school sweaty and gross.

Once he was closer he saw Ned again, and Ned was walking with a girl Peter had seen a few times before. Peter was about to join them but was interrupted by Flash characteristically harassing him for the millionth time.

“Heyyy, Penis Parker! How was your weekend?” Flash put his arm around Peter's shoulder.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Peter sneered. He tried to move away from Flash, but he was under his weight.

“Awe no love for your teammate? Anyway, you hang out with that fat nerd right?”

Peter felt his anger grow.

“Don't call him that,” 

“So you do. I have a message for him,”

While Peter was livid at Flash, he was still interested. 

“What is it,” Peter asked, trying to sound uninterested. 

Flash let go of Peter and put his hands in his pockets.

“Tell him it’s not good enough,”

“What’s not good enough?”

Flash smirked.

“Well that’s none of your business, now is it?”

Peter huffed and stopped walking.

“You make it my business when you make me send messages to other people,”

Flash’s smirk remained on his face as he shrugged and kept walking. Peter’s anger almost couldn’t contain itself. Flash was such a prick, and it wasn’t only to him, it was to anyone that was different. Peter thought that since their coach talked to them about behaving and the consequences, Flash would have let up some, but it ended up making Flash act in sneakier ways of assholery. Ways that couldn’t get him in direct trouble.

Peter took three deep breaths in order to calm himself down. If he dwelled on it too much he’d get himself in trouble for murdering Flash. Peter would never want to hurt someone on purpose, but Flash really made him question his own morality.

Peter looked again to try and see if Ned and that girl were still close, but his argument with Flash got him distracted and they were nowhere to be seen.

-

In physics, Peter was assigned a project that required a partner. Most the class tried to be partners with him, but this time he sought out Ned. Peter almost always did most of the work on partner projects, and it wasn’t because the other person was slacking, it was just because they didn’t know how to do it correctly, and Peter wasn’t a teacher.

When Peter approached Ned, initiating partnership, everyone including Ned seemed to be shocked.   
Ned was just as good at physics as Peter was, but not many people knew it. Ned seemed to not do well on daily work, but incredibly well on tests, resulting in average grades. But of course, grades didn’t equate to intellect.

Peter sat next to Ned.

“Hey, Ned,”

Ned was still in shock.

“Hi, Peter,”

Peter didn’t know what to say next and could feel the awkwardness building between them.

“So uhm,” he began, “Egg drop project. Haha like egg drop soup,” 

Peter instantly reeled back at his own cringey joke. Confusion and bewilderment were apparent on Ned's face.

“Is...did you make that joke because I’m Asian?”

Peter's face went slack and he could feel the color drain from his face. He just somehow accidentally made a racist joke towards the guy that he let sleep in his bed. The very cute guy that slept in his bed and Peter couldn't stop thinking about that fact.

Wait was he developing a crush on Ned?

No, no, forget that he just made a racist joke towards Ned, that's more important. 

“I am. So. So. So sorry. I-I did not mean for it to come out like that! I was just trying to make a joke and the next thing I know I'm being racist towards you! Ned, I'm so sorry could you ever forgive me?”

Ned's face morphed and shifted through many emotions, but what really put Peter off was the burst of laughter that erupted from Ned. 

“Dude,” he began, between laughs, “It's fine it's fine. I didn't think you would say something like that maliciously.”

Peter felt the warmth return to his face, but more so than usual, blushing out of embarrassment. 

Peter couldn't look Ned in the eyes. 

“I'm sorry,”

Ned chuckled and pat Peter's shoulder.

“It's ok buddy,”

-

It was the end of the day and Peter had afterschool practice.

He got undressed and dressed in the correct athletic clothing. It felt strange to him, being in short shorts and a tank top in the school. Of course, it was permitted because of the athletic dress code being different from the regular dress code, but it always gave Peter a rush of adrenaline. Again, feeling risque and scandalous similar to a 1800s pilgrim showing skin above the ankle.

Peter followed everyone else outside to the track where they were doing relays again. 

They did warm up laps and some competitive sprints before their main focus of the after school session.

He got into the 3rd lane and set himself in place. He was the last person in the relay, the one everyone would rely on to finish the race. 

The rest of his team members of the relay were ok, slower than Peter preferred, but he kind of liked it due to the shock factor. Everyone would be ok, either 2nd or 3rd sometimes 4th, but once they got to Peter, he would pump his legs and lungs until everything was buzzing and he was the first one to the finish line.

The whistle blew. The first teammate went. She was actually pretty fast compared to everyone else. She was rivaling against another girl in the lane next to her. The other girl was a second faster. 

The 2nd teammate went. He was slower but was still ahead of most others. Peter found him to be average as his pace slowed and evened out with the other lanes.

The 3rd teammate went and Peter's heart began pumping harder. She was going so slow, so agonizingly slow. But she was still at least even with the others.

She was getting closer.

Closer.

Almost.

The baton hits Peter's hand, and he immediately pushed his legs forward before the rest of his body could react. He zeroed in on the finish line, making sure nothing else mattered, nothing else distracted him. Legs pushing, heart pumping, his lungs were burning and his body was buzzing. The rhythm of his feet hitting the ground reverberated through his body.

He passes the line.

Deep inhale, large exhale. 

52 seconds for the team, 10 seconds for Peter.

Peter recollected himself, finding the air to breathe. He looked over to see flash supporting himself on his knees, struggling.

It put a smile on Peter's face. 

They continued relays and switched up teams a few times for the rest of the hour. Afterward, everyone was a sweaty mess, and they all showered in silence, too tired to talk. 

Peter felt a feeling of relief and accomplishment, the water warmed his body along with the feeling.

On his way home, Peter wanted to tell Ned about the relays and especially about Flash struggling. He decided to text the boy.

Once home, Peter ate and did his homework, all while continually texting Ned. They didn't stop texting until 10 PM because Ned fell asleep. 

Peter had been in bed since 9, and for a whole hour, Peter couldn't stop thinking about how Ned had slept in the very same bed as him not too long ago.

Curious, Peter smelt the sheets. They smelled like regular sheets, detergent and whatever Peter smelled like himself, but they definitely had remnants of Ned left. It made him feel like Ned was there with him, talking to him while in the same bed. 

Something about that mental scene felt intimate to Peter. But that was something friends did, right? Friends commonly shared the bed, shared seats, had conversations alone together. 

Peter thought back to physics where it came to his mind that it was possible he had a crush on Ned.

But why?

I mean, sure Ned was cute and smart and funny and even though they didn't have the same interests they got along really well.

Ok.

Yeah.

Peter had a crush on Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was home early, or really a regular time the next day since he got out of afterschool practice. He was sitting in his room, at his work desk next to Ned, and they were planning their project together. 

The project was to drop an egg from a multitude of heights and see if they could keep the egg from cracking. They couldn't use peanut butter or any liquids in case they failed and it made a mess. 

Peter let Ned do the math and calculations and Peter did the building based on the calculations. He did some research on YouTube, finding that making the contraption out of straws would work best.

Sitting next to Ned and working silently and harmoniously felt good to Peter. He started to feel that intimate feeling again. As if they were a couple. 

Ned watched Peter build the contraption and Peter usually wasn't affected by those watching him, but it was different with Ned. He kept fumbling and it took longer than usual to build the project. He began to get self-conscious, wondering if Ned could tell. 

He finished the contraption though, and it didn't look too bad. He had to test it though.

Peter had an idea.

“Ned, come with me,”

Ned’s face showed confusion, but he stood silently. 

Peter smiled and stood as well. Nervously, he grabbed for Ned's wrist and guided him out the room. 

“May! Ben! I'm going outside! I'll be right back!” Peter yelled through the apartment. 

“Ok honey! Be back before the sun goes down!” May yelled back from the living room. 

Peter grinned again and continued to lead Ned outside the apartment. He couldn't keep it to himself for too long and he could tell Ned was wondering what was happening. 

“I'm taking you to the roof,”

Ned's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

“Are we allowed to do that?” Ned asked.

Peter chuckled.

“We're allowed to do whatever we want as long as we don't get caught,”

Worry flashed over Ned's face but he nodded anyway.

Peter continued up the stairwell, Ned's wrist long abandoned. They quickly got to the roof due to Peter's apartment already being high up. Peter had enjoyed the brisk walk upstairs, but Ned seemed to be struggling. He forgot Ned wasn't athletic. 

“Sorry for the fast pace,” Peter began, he tried for an apologetic look, “I forgot you weren't athletic.”

Ned huffed and gave a breathy laugh.

“It's….ok….I could use….the exercise.”

Peter logged it into his mind to bring that up later. Peter didn't want Ned to think Peter meant athletic as in skinny, because there were plenty of unathletic skinny people Peter knew.

Peter slowly opened the door to the roof, checking to see if anyone else was up there. When the coast was clear, he led Ned out.

Ned had been holding onto the egg while Peter held onto the contraption. They both walked closer to an edge that looked over an empty alleyway. Peter took the egg from Ned's hand and secured it into the contraption. 

Ned stayed a distance away from the edge and let Peter do the drop test himself. Peter understood, and leaned over the edge to check that no one was there. 

Peter held the egg over the edge and let go. 

He watched it fall and bounce and turn out completely fine. He whooped in celebration. 

“Ned come look!” 

Ned must have been so excited he forgot about the height because once he got to the edge and looked over, he froze. 

Ned was frozen and leaning too far over the edge. Peter felt an alert go throughout his body.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Ned was beginning to fall over the edge and Peter had to do something he had to react. His body reacted before his mind could.

A ‘thwip’ from Peter's wrist was heard.

A string of spider silk was attached to Ned, keeping him from falling. 

Peter reeled Ned back and away from the edge, making him fall back onto his butt.

Ned's eyes were wide open, looking blankly. He slowly looked to Peter and then to the silk that was still attached to his side. 

Peter was frozen this time, not able to believe what just happened. 

Ned curled into himself and began laughing. He laughed louder than Peter ever heard. But then the laughing began delving into tears and sobbing. Ned was shaking and crying and holding onto himself.

Peter hurried over to Ned and Ned immediately latched onto Peter. Surprised, Peter slowly hugged back, patting Ned's back. He didn't know what else to do so he began to copy what May would do for him.

Peter made sure he was hugging back securely. He rubbed Ned's back and began rocking him, trying to soothe him. May would also sing for him, but Peter wasn't sure if that would help. He decided to hum instead.

Peter hummed a tune to a nursery rhyme that May sang to him and tried to hum it as loud as possible. Soon Ned was only down to sniffling and quiet sobs.

Peter looked up and out to the city scene before him and saw the sun setting. He knew he would have to be back inside soon, but he couldn't help but feel like something was blooming inside his chest. A flower was blooming and Peter wanted to admire the beauty before he had to pluck it. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to let Ned go. He was so warm and soft and perfect to hold.

But he would have to eventually and he'd also have to explain the spider silk that came out of his wrist. He was dreading that.

Ned seemed to stop crying but had yet to let go. With the crying stopping, Peter also stopped humming. 

The boys sat there hugging each other on the roof.

“Ned,” Peter whispered, “Ned look at the sunset.”

Ned slowly and silently lifted his head to see what Peter was talking about. He was silent, but it seemed to Peter he was enjoying the view.

Ned looked back to Peter and seemed to realize what was happening. He scrambled off of Peter and stood up. Peter stood as well. 

Ned’s legs were shaking and Peter held onto Ned to make sure he didn't fall again.

“Let me carry you back down the stairs. I don't want you falling again,”

Ned chuckled a nervous chuckle.

“No offense to you Peter, but I don't think you could carry me.” 

Peter crossed his arms.

“No offense to you but I could carry you over my head if you weren't so afraid of heights,”

That seemed to hurt Ned. Too soon.

“I'm sorry, but seriously, piggyback me,”

Ned was hesitant but nodded his head. 

Peter squatted so Ned could get onto his back easier, and Ned shakily reached out to Peter's shoulders. Peter lifted Ned with ease and held firmly onto Ned's thighs. 

Peter couldn't help but blush. He was thankful Ned was behind him.

Peter carried Ned back down the stairwell and to the apartment door, forgetting the egg and contraption. Peter knew he could make a new one.

Inside the boys walked silently back to the room. Peter called out to the rest of the apartment, telling of his return.

Ned sat on Peter's bed and Peter sat at his work desk.

They stare at each other. 

“What was that?” Ned asked

“What was what?”

“The...the string? Web? What was it?”

Silence.

“It's spider silk and webbing,”

Ned seemed to easily accept that answer.

“And the carrying me?”

“Yeah that's...yeah it comes with the webbing….super strength,”

More silence.

“I could have died,”

Peter didn't know how else to respond. 

“Yeah,”

“Peter….I could have DIED,”

“Yeah and I'm glad you didn't,”

Silence again.

“I think I need to go home,”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No Peter, I just could've died and you saved me. There's no way I could be mad at that. I'm just in shock,”

“...Please text me when you get home,”

“Of course,”


	6. Chapter 6

About 40 minutes after Ned left, Peter got a text from the boy. Peter sighed in relief. 

He was probably in shock too now that he realized it, because as he looked out the window of his room to the dark cityscape, he began shaking.

Ned had almost gotten really hurt and possibly died, and Peter just exposed his powers. No one, not even Ben or May, knew about his powers. And he just exposed them. In order to save Ned's life. 

Peter's heart was thrumming against his chest and his breaths became shallow. He tried his best to calm down but he began crying. Tears were falling in a constant stream and Peter fell silent. He wasn't sobbing or making any sounds like Ned had, but his breath was uneven and his head and heart were pounding. The stream of tears felt like a faucet against his face.

Peter let himself cry and shake and sniffle. 

It took him a good 20 minutes before the tears stopped flowing. He looked in his mirror and saw a red-eyed mess. His hair was in disarray as well. 

Peter formed his hair into place with his hands and rubbed at his eyes. He went to the bathroom and cooled his face off with cold water, reducing the redness of everything. 

May had apparently seen or heard something wrong and approached Peter as he was leaving the bathroom.

“Are you ok Peter?”

Peter jumped, not having been paying attention to anything but the thoughts in his head and his feet walking on the floor. 

He always tried not to fully lie.

“O-oh yeah you know. Just being a teenager, hormones and stuff.” 

Peter gave a weak smile trying to persuade May. May looked on, un-persuaded. 

“...Ok honey….let me know if you need anything ok? I'm here to listen, Petey,”

“Ok Aunt May,” Peter croaked. His throat had some mucus build up from crying. He cleared his throat.

Peter was absolutely exhausted from everything that happened and went to bed.

-

The next day when walking to school, Peter saw Ned and the girl again. He remembered that message he had for Ned and debated whether or not telling Ned and egging on Flash. But if he didn't tell Ned it was possible Flash would bother Ned about it. 

He decided to tell Ned the message, but try to bring it up casually. 

Peter hurried over to Ned and the girl.

“Hey, Ned,”

Seeing Peter, Ned's face brightened up. 

“Hey, Peter!” 

Peter smiled and looked to the girl that was walking with Ned on the other side of him. 

“Oh! Peter, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Peter,”

A smile sprouted on Michelle's face hearing Peter's name. She stuck out her hand.

“Call me MJ,”

Peter took her hand and shook it firmly. Her grip was strong and sure. Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by her.

“Good morning MJ,” 

Peter turned his attention to Ned. It looked like he wouldn't be able to bring it up casually. 

“So uhm, Flash gave me a message to give to you?”

The brightness in Ned's face diminished. A worried look cast over his face.

“What is it….,”

“He said it wasn't good enough? What does he mean?”

Ned looked at his feet and was silent for a moment. 

“Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it. Next time you see him, tell him I understand,”

Peter couldn't help but feel worried, but for Ned he let the feeling go.

Peter, Ned, and MJ continued walking together to school. MJ was similar in nerdiness to Ned but was way more reserved and much more defensive. But at the same time, she was upfront and blunt about things, but Peter felt she didn't do it in a malicious way.

“You're trans right?”

Peter almost choked on his own spit.

“Y-yeah?”

“That's cool, I'm a lesbian. Are you gay too or bi or whatever? Or are you a hettie.”

Peter felt like his head was spinning, he had never had this type of conversation so bluntly and out in public.

“I’m-I’m bi I guess,”

“Nice,” MJ said, and gave a thumbs up. Peter realized Ned had been deadly quiet throughout the entire conversation.

Peter looked to Ned who looked like he was constipated.

“Are you ok Ned?” Peter asked.

Ned looked up surprised.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, Yeah I’m ok. Sorry, I was just thinking,”

Peter nodded.

When they arrived at school, they all went their separate ways and waved goodbye to each other. 

-

A sinking feeling swelled in Peter’s gut as the good mood from the morning wore off and he arrived back to physics and was reminded of the previous day. It seems Ned was the same way.

Peter sat next to Ned, but they didn’t really talk to each other for the entire class period. Peter wanted to say something, he wanted to talk about it some more now that neither of them was in shock, but it just wouldn’t come out.

“Hey, Peter?”

Peter was suddenly taken out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry about yesterday,”

“What? What’re you sorry for?”

“I freaked out on you,”

Peter shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken you up there, I should’ve remembered,”

Ned put out his hand. Peter shook it.

“I forgive you,” Ned said.

“I forgive you too,” Peter replied.

-

On his way to the locker room in order to get ready for track, Peter remembered his little messenger thing that he had going on.

Peter approached Flash and tried to put the meanest demeanor on he could muster.

“I gave Ned your message,” he deadpanned.

Flash raised his eyebrow in response.

“Oh yeah?” he snarked.

Peter's annoyance grew at listening to Flash's stupid annoying voice.

“Yeah. He said he understood. Look, I don't know what you're doing but-”

“No YOU look,” Flash pointed a finger at Peter's chest. “This doesn't concern you. I used you because it was convenient to me, that doesn't mean anything, you're not involved.”

Flash slammed closed his locker as he finished getting dressed.

“Better be careful Parker…”

Peter felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while, and that was genuine fear from Flash's actions.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days, it seemed Ned had been ignoring Peter. Peter was understanding about that during the week, as classes got in the way of social interaction, but now it was the weekend and Peter was missing his friend.

 

Peter’s thoughts swirled as he imagined what Ned was doing, why Ned was seemingly ignoring him, and how Peter could confront Ned about it.

 

The thought of MJ replacing Peter flash through his mind. 

 

Peter frowned.

 

In his room, Peter lay down and tried to not think about MJ as a threat. Ned was allowed to have more than one friend. In fact, it was healthy to have more than one friend.

 

The boy couldn’t help but sigh. 

 

Peter didn't have any work to do so he was left with his thoughts. And of course, he was thinking about Ned. His possible crush.

 

He might as well figure that out.

 

If Peter really thought about it, he didn't have many crushes. Not real crushes anyway. He's had many on celebrities (which was how he figured out his sexuality), but he didn't count those as genuine crushes. 

 

He has also had crushes on fictional characters, but Peter would never admit that.

 

When Peter thought of Ned, things were different though. He saw Ned as his friend, but also more. 

 

He told Ned about his attraction to guys, he exposed his powers to Ned, he even saved Ned's life. None of those things he regretted. Never in his life did he trust anyone more than Ned.

 

Peter's heart hurt when he realized his possible crush didn't matter if Ned didn't like guys back.

 

Ok, if that made Peter upset then it was definitely a confirmed crush. But also: fuck.

 

MJ flash through Peter's head again. She said she was a lesbian but what if it was a lie. What if Ned knew Peter liked him and was dating MJ but to be nice made MJ say she was a lesbian.

 

Ok, no. That didn't make sense in the slightest, not to mention how Peter definitely saw MJ kissing another girl. She wouldn't do that if she and Ned were dating.

 

Then Flash popped into Peter's head and he almost immediately dismissed it, but how could he? Ned seemed upset when he got messages from Peter from Flash, but that could be because Ned wasn't out and was uncomfortable. Flash also seemed to want Peter to stay out of their business, and if he was closeted, he would not want that getting out at all.

 

Peter's heart sank. It wasn't ridiculous and was probably true.

 

Now what…?

 

Peter really liked Ned. The more they hung out the more open and free Peter felt around him. Ned was such a gentleman and was always super nice to Peter.

 

Was Peter to become a homewrecker, and steal Ned from Flash? Or was Peter to just accept that his rival throughout high school was with his best friend and crush.

 

It seemed to Peter he was becoming a homewrecker. 

 

He needed advice though. And he couldn't go to Ned about this obviously. He could ask May and Ben but….he had to be careful about pronouns. 

 

He trusted May and Ben with this the most though, so he decided to ask them.

 

Thankfully, both of them were home at that time. Peter got out of his bed and walked to his doorframe. He peered out into the apartment and saw Ben at the kitchen table doing paperwork and May doing the dishes.

 

He slowly approached both of them, they both looked up to him when noticing his presence and smiled.

 

“Aunt May...Uncle Ben...I need some advice,”

 

May and Ben looked at each other and they both stopped what they were doing to sit attentively, waiting for Peter.

 

Peter suddenly felt a wave of anxiety hit.

 

Slightly trembling, Peter sat down as well.

 

“So...there's this….girl I like-”

 

“Oh, Peter! I'm so happy you came to us about this. You know we taught you to always have protection right? I'm a nurse I have plenty-”

 

“EW. NO. PLEASE LET ME FINISH,” Peter said, his voice raised in order to block out what May was trying to say. He felt heat on his face.

 

He cleared his throat. 

 

“As I was saying….I like this girl...but...I think she's with someone else. But she wouldn't tell me if I just asked, otherwise I'd just ask. So if she is with this guy, do I still try and...like...take her from him? I really really like her. There's no one else like her, and I just feel like the best me when I'm with her.”

 

Ben had an ear to ear smile, seemingly understanding exactly what Peter was saying.

 

“Peter,” Ben began, “if you like this girl enough to fight for her, physically and emotionally, then she's worth the taking. Of course, that is only if she wants to be taken. You have to woo her Peter, be the most gentlemanly man you can be. She's a person with feelings just like you.”

 

Peter absorbed what Ben had said. He always had the best advice. 

 

Peter stood up and hugged both May and Ben.

 

“Thank you for the help,” he said.

 

“Of course Peter,” May began, “You can always come to us about these things. And I'm serious about the protection too you know! I don't need you knocking up some girl while you two are still in high school!”

 

Peter almost burst out laughing, both from nervousness and general hysteria. 

 

“May….did you forget I'm trans? I can't get anyone pregnant!”

 

“Ah phooey, you know what I meant! I don't need you getting pregnant either! Or getting an STD! Be! Safe!”

 

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,”

 

He smiled and hugged May again.

 

Both May and Ben went back to what they were doing, but they both seemed to have a bit more pep in their step. Peter chuckled under his breath.

 

He loved his aunt and uncle.


End file.
